


Unable (To Understand You)

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gemphobia, Past Rape/Non-con, Pearl has issues, is that a thing?, no?, well it is now.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The secret relationship between Steven and Peridot is discovered.It brings only tragedy, now that everyone knows.





	Unable (To Understand You)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going anon on this one. I really don't support Stevdot..but I had this idea for it that I want to do.

You hated it when life threw you into a storm. Especially when that storm makes you look like the bad guy in the room. You sat silently across the bed from Peridot and Steven. The two gems didn't seem to pleased with your judgmental presence, but did you really care? No. Not when something dirty was going on behind your back.

 

Peridot was eyeing you with an angered frown. You gave her one back, causing her to look away from you with a groan. You smiled in victory, but your anger still lingered. You straightened your lips and crossed your arms. “How long have you two been doing this?” You asked, though you really wanted to shout at the green gem next you. The one who was making out with _your_ baby a minute ago.

 

Steven was the first one to speak, “W—well this was the first time we were going to...” His cheeks flushed. You almost went into a deeper rage there. You knew what he would've said if he had not been so embarrassed to say around you. You gave your adoptive child a glare of disapproval. Let's just say, he didn't like it as he hid his face in his large hands. Peridot put an arm around him protectively, you nearly threw a fit over that too.

 

“Listen, Pearl, you kinda ruined something big for me here. It would be appropriate for you to apologize and leave so I can finish what I started.” She gave your kid a quick peck on the cheek. You could've screamed right then. “You are sick!” And you did. You even threw a slap at her. She deserved it, in your defense. Peridot was shocked and appalled, Steven, he was disgusted with you. But he didn't call you out, he also knew that you were disgusted with him. He hated that feeling, too much, apparently.

 

As you kept your flaring eyes on Steven, Peridot took the chance to punch you. Punch you right in the stomach. It didn't hurt, as you were a gem, but it still filled you with boiling rage. You swore you could've shattered her if you weren't so against it. “Peridot!” Much to your amusement, Steven actually pulled Peridot away from you. He even scolded her in a whisper. You pulled them away from each other, hating how close they were. “We should all come down,” You managed to keep your smirk hidden and be _less angry._ Peridot gave you a certain, mean look, but nodded in agreement.

 

“We can talk _calmly_ about this, sure.” She tried reaching for Steven behind you, but you slapped her hands away. “You two certainly are closer than I thought,” You observed Steven's uncomfortable look and Peridot's smug one, “I really didn't think you'd two would ever consider each other as a love interest.” You , once again, had to smack Peridot roaming hands away. She looked at you with a soft smile, one you took as mocking. “Well, we've been friends for years...” The green gem looked blissful as she said that.

 

“Something was bound to happen, the attraction's been here since his sixteenth birthday.” You put a hand over her mouth, “And he's seventeen, a minor.” You pointed out, but it was clear that she didn't care as she just sighed. “Yes, well, he's only got a few months before he's an adult.” She had a naughty glint in her eye, “I'm not doing anything wrong by doing _'it'_ early with him.” You visibly cringed. The thought of her—grown, gem hands—touching Steven's—young, minor body—horrified you. It also filled you with more anger towards her.

 

“There's no way you're doing _'it'_ with my baby,” You held Steven protectively in your arms, “I refuse to let you _ruin_ him. Even if he's a legal adult!” Peridot raised an eyebrow, Steven stayed silent. “Would you let Connie do it? If they were both legal adults?” You didn't know what to say at first, but you nodded.

“Yes I would, because I know she won't ruin him. She won't hurt him... leave him broken and alone..” You weren't noticing Steven crying beside you, or maybe you didn't care. You just wanted Peridot to leave, but she didn't. “It's because she's human, am I correct?” You were stunned by that, but you couldn't really hide the truth. You simply nodded again. Peridot laughed at you. She laughed...

 

“You actually hate us,” She sounded just as confused as you, “Your own species, wow.” It triggered something in you. You grabbed her arms and shoved her onto Steven's unmade bed with tears falling off your face. _**“You don't understand how bad we can be!”**_ The room somehow became more tense, you didn't care. All you cared about was protecting Steven. “We, the Crystal Gems, are the only _redeemable_ gems in existence.. someone like you couldn't understand!”

 

Peridot didn't even move under you. She wasn't even in shock like you and Steven were. She slowly closed her eyes. “I'm a Crystal Gem...” She whispered, but you, you wouldn't allow her to think that. She hadn't seen the war, those damn elite's dark sides like you had. She hadn't suffered like you and the other _real_ Crystal Gems have. She was a brat that came onto Earth to help destroy it. She was a brat that was going to hurt Rose's son. Your baby.

 

With that, in an instant, you unconsciously summoned your weapon and held it over her closed eyelids. You were seething with rage and other scrambled emotions. “You'll never be a Crystal Gem!” You shouted with passion and you...you stabbed her.. You actually stabbed her in the eye. She didn't scream. She didn't move. She just... laid there....until a cloud of smoke came and only her gem was left behind. Oh.. it felt good for a moment... but then.. Steven screamed.. and it felt so wrong.

 

_What had you done?_

 

Steven backed away from you. You still held your spear tightly and just stared at her gem. You felt ill just looking at it. You forced your eyes onto Steven. He looked so afraid of you.

 

Hell, you were afraid of you.

 

You forced yourself to stand, your legs almost gave out. But you managed to make it to the door that led outside...and you left.

 

Steven didn't dare to come after you.

 

 


End file.
